


Her New Help

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Genderbending, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Master & Servant, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl just earned herself five loyal ogre manservants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Help

Prowl had at first been annoyed with her five ogre servants, but after living with them for about three months now, she found them to be quite useful and their company more or less enjoyable. While they could be overbearing with their constant need to please her, at least they did whatever she asked. The few servants she had in the manor also seemed to like them too, so at least the staff wasn't complaining. 

The eldest of the five, Scrapper, turned out to be a rather helpful aide when it came to writing letters and planning strategies and such. He was not a general or a colonel by any means, but clearly, managing his brothers taught him a thing or two about leading and negotiating. She wasn't too surprised, since his brothers could be a handful. 

Bonecrusher, the second oldest, did most of the heavy labor around the house, whether it was moving furniture, chopping wood, or something of that nature. While she did have a few other servants in the house, they weren't as strong as Bonecrusher was. They were certainly glad they had some new found muscles among the help. 

The middle brother, Mixmaster, was a surprisingly good cook, so he made all of the meals. She was glad too, since she hated cooking and honestly wasn't very good at it herself. She didn't have a cook either before him, simply because she didn't have a set or fixed schedule when it came to being home. She didn't really want to pay for a chef when she didn't know how often she would need them. 

Long Haul, the second youngest, knew how to repair things and basically became her repairman around the house. Which was great since now she didn't have to go looking for someone to fix her things. He did it all for her and she didn't even have to pay him. 

And then there was Scavenger, the youngest of the five, who was good at doing household chores like cleaning and doing laundry. He reminded her of an old maid, but he never complained about any of the chores she gave him. Even though she knew men would call it "woman's work," he had no qualms working with the other few maids when it came to tidying up. 

They were very useful, which was why at first she kept them around despite being annoyed with them from time to time. But she learned to like their company, even when they were saying such ridiculous things like how they liked her and wanted her to be their mistress forever. Foolish ogres - they were probably only like that because she was a woman.

One day, they would each meet someone who they would want to love and cherish forever and put in a request to be let go from servitude so they could spend the rest of their lives with that person.

Of course, unbeknownst to Prowl, she was the foolish one in the situation. The five ogres had no intention of ever leaving her side and wanted to serve her until the day they died.

And, if she could ever love them back, allow them to bring her to the peak of pleasure, over and over again for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
